Proserpina Saturnalia
Proserpina Saturnalia, formerly known as just Proserpina, is the former owner of Proserpina's Sculptures, and is considered the best at her craft. Due to her close relationship with him, she is also the artist for Jupiter Saturnalia, creating six thousand sculptures for him to create an army. She is also his biological older sister, sharing the same mother and father. After her involvement with the Legion Under the Black Sun was discovered, she was forced to flee, and later became an architect for Othrys. Appearance She is often seen wearing a lavender sailor shirt, grey overcoat, pink scarf, and a knee-length skirt. She has pale skin, lavender eyes, and long brown hair. Personality Despite who she lends her skills to, Proserpina is a kind young woman. She is always willing to help others in any way she can. She also prefers to assert her independence, rather than rely on anyone else, as she always demonstrates with her protector, Vega. She still can realize when she's in too much danger however, and will call for assistance from those nearby, namely Vega. History A few years ago, Jupiter had been seeking her out in order to create sculptures for his creations, as he was a terrible artist himself, and wanted to hire the best he could for the job. She tested her abilities by making Noah, and then the most powerful of her creations, Jaco and Vega, the latter of whom became her personal bodyguard. She then assisted Jupiter in creating his army, because of the steady income and an overall belief in his ideals. Magic and Abilities Earth Magic: Proserpina has excellent usage of Earth Magic, being capable of using it to sculpt anything out of any form of earth. Her skill with this magic is what led Jupiter to search her out. She isn't very capable at using this magic offensively however. Enchantment: A magic that can be used to enchant, or enhance any object or person that Proserpina wishes to affect. In general, Proserpina only uses this magic on her constructs she builds with her Earth Magic. Proserpina has most notably used this magic to repair, and enhance the members of the Legion Under the Black Sun. With each act of maintenance, she enhances the bodies of the Legion members, making sure that whatever had injured them previously won't happen again. Her Enchantment can even block out that of other Mages who use Enchantment, ensuring that the Legion members won't have their bodies manipulated through the magic, or any other form of Earth Magic for that matter. Master Sculptor: Proserpina was sought out by Jupiter in order to create his army, due to her unprecedented sculpting skills. The appearance of the members of the Legion Under the Black Sun is proof of her skill. Immense Magic Power: Despite the fact that she doesn't like to fight, she still has a large reserve of dormant magic power, as a child of Cronus and Syn Saturnalia. If it were awakened, her power is believed to rival that of Jupiter. But she has chosen to not have this power released. Trivia Proserpina is the Roman aspect of Persephone, the wife of Hades and daughter of Demeter. Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Earth Magic User